Back to sleep
by YoungSaiyianLombax
Summary: Ash and dawn were just friends from the beginning soon became best friends and could one night be more than that


**_Don't get mad of your favorite shipping is not in here I will make them happen soon but right now I'm busy with the others_**

 _ **After a really long hard day ash and the gang decided to go to San Francisco for a break before taking the airplane to go to los angles to watch ash favorite basketball team the Los Angeles lakers played the finals against the Boston Celtic Brock's favorite team but they keep aguring who is better**_

Well congratulations ash we just lost our plane what do u got to say for yourself how are we gonna make

it in time to watch game 7 it's all your fault I can't believe you what was the huge emergency of losing our plane. First of all I wanted something to eat cause I'm hungry and pikachu needed to go to the bathroom and when we got there we weren't late you were looking and flirting with those girls that were sittingthere which took more than an hour to leave and that's why we miss our plane. Now Brock you are the one who miss our trip dawn said as Brock responsed mad. First off all miss just cause your rooting for the lakers you don't have to blame it on me blame this laker asshole who thought it would be nice to take a little lunch and thought lunch was more important than the finals were taking about game 7 in a final how exciting is that and he leaves for food so don't blame me blame his ass. Ash came to defend dawn. First off all don't take shit about her. She didn't do anything who's the nigga who went thirsty for some white girls with fake ass all you did was make dawn get involved in this she didn't do anything if you want to blame her don't do it blame me. Dawn was blushed even though she didn't like the lakers she isn't into basketball but she was shocked that her best friend defended her in these situations even though they were just joking along she felt like she had a connection with ash like should we be more than friends more than best friends probably as close as a couple she thought.

Thanks ash for defending me even though I know you guys were joking around and it's both you guys it's fault that we miss our plane to the game. Shit how'd you know we were joking around and first of all since when did you like laughed I don't I just want to go to Los Angeles I never been maybe there's malls with more clothes, and dresses I'm so excited not just for the finals. You what what Brock you know who we should go to six flags all by herself. Yeah nigga nobody cares about those malls there the same everywhere just that some are bigger than some other. I liked them ash said. Then you and dawn will make a great couple you guys like almost everything in common you both like going to malls are other type of stuff. Ash and dawn blushed real hard that they looked like they got sunburned.

hey mister one of our attendants will like to show you a hotel where you can sleep and come back and catch your flight to Los Angeles tomorrow as fast as you can get there. Brock as always was flirting with the flight attendant as ash and dawn were just happy that they found an area to sleep and get back to Los Angeles but something popped up in ash's mind. What was Brock saying that me and dawn will make a couple like we're dating well me and dawn know each other for quite a while but I never knew that people will think that will make a great couple sure is beautiful I loved how she participates in Pokémon contest and especially when she wins the ribbon and someday I want to be the right one for her nobody can treat her better or know her more than me I just want to make her my everything my girlfriend. Wait what's going on am I falling in love oh god please no well maybe going in the hotel helps out.

As the attendant actually shocked everyone after what he toiled everyone. Hey guess what I'm taking you to Los Angeles so you guys don't miss your game . Wait ash said, how did you know we where going the game? Well I'm going there and I saw your phone case and your friends hat so I know that you guys were going to the game and that most people in that plane you guys were going to were all lakers and Celtic fans but why would you guys miss an event as beautiful and special as this. Brock jus told him it was a long story . Oh well you guys just sleep it's a quite a pretty good drive to Los Angeles there when I tell you guys. Dawn screen but there in both California what do you mean it'll be a good drive. Well California is a huge state that's why it'll take a long time to get there. Oh

Alright guys welcome to the staples center home of the Los Angeles lakers. Brock replied with Madison square garden is better than this horrible who's winning today it'll be the lakers. Brock still replied with Celtic are better as the game began it took four quarters as the game ended Boston yeah are 17th NBA title more than any other team is close enough for beating us were the best.

as they got to there hotel they were surprised that there were only two beds that meant that one of them will sleep together as Brock knew that they will make a great couple as he said. Why don the I sleep alone and you guys sleep together just this one night that's all . Ash and dawn agreed actually they wanted to sleep together as Brock was fast asleep after his team who the title ash and dawn were getting ready and felt asleep. Out of nowhere in 11:00 ash scream I love you dawn I want to be with. Dawn was surprised what ash said she thought he must be dreaming but it felt like that is not no regular dream it's something does he actually love me as much as I do should I wake him up I mean this is the man perfect for you the perfect boyfriend the man to have your future kids with well it's now or nothing I'm gonna wake him she woke him up.

hey sorry that I woke you I just wanted to know did you mean that you actually love me a lot. Ash stopped her and kissed her dawn started to wonder if this was a dream and not in real life but it was as all her dreams happen in one night as ash stopped kissing dawn. We're officially dating will be here everyday everytime but right lets go back to sleep babe ok. Ok she replied love you. Love you too now let's go back to sleep.


End file.
